


titles are hard

by thewritingsofone



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chatting & Messaging, Demiboy Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Texting, everyone is LGBTQ+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofone/pseuds/thewritingsofone
Summary: wayne enterprises has a new internship/scholarship program, and young ward dick grayson decides to make a group chat with all the membersa chatfic i made because i was bored and procrastinating on my homework





	1. dick makes a group chat

**_boywonderbread_ ** _added_ **_wallman, redarrow, kaldamn, souperboy, hellom’gann, and goddessofthehunt_ ** _to_ **_Wayne Internship thing_ **

 

 **boywonderbread:** hello!

 **boywonderbread:** this is all the people who are in the wayne internship/scholarship thing

 **wallman:** cool

 **goddessofthehunt:** who is everyone?

 **goddessofthehunt:** im artemis btw

 **boywonderbread:** im Dick

 **souperboy:** conner

 **wallman:** im wally, but you can call me anytime

 **goddessofthehunt:** u don’t even know me

 **wallman:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ makes it more interesting

 **goddessofthehunt:** asshole

 **boywonderbread:** even though wally deserves that, can we get back to saying our names?

 **wallman:** dude

 **hellom’gann:** Hi!! I’m M’gann, but you can call me Megan!

 **kaldamn:** my name is Kaldur'ahm, but Kaldur is fine

 **redarrow:** my names roy and i dont want to be here

 **wallman:** aww royyyyy

 **wallman:** why do u suck

 **redarrow:** i dont

 **redarrow:** i just didnt sign up for this

 **goddessofthehunt:** and what did u sign up for?

 **redarrow:** an actual position at we, not a fucking internship

 **goddessofthehunt:** what about being appreciative of what opportunities u have

 **redarrow:** what about minding your own damn business

 **boywonderbread:** calm down

 **redarrow:** no

 **kaldamn:** Roy, do you really want to get into a fight with someone you just meet, and a 15 year old ward of a billionaire?

 **redarrow:** yes

 **hellom’gann:** wait before this gets out of hand what’s everyone’s pronouns?

 **wallman:** he/him

 **boywonderbread:** he/him/his

 **goddessofthehunt:** she/her

 **kaldam:** he/him

 **souperboy:** he/him/they/them

 **redarrow:** he/him

 **hellom’gann:** thanks!

 **hellom’gann:** also mine are mostly she/her or they/them, but sometimes he/him

 **wallman:** lit

 **boywonderbread:** did you,,, just use lit,, unironically??

 **wallman:** bold of u to assume i ever do anything unironically

 **hellom’gann:** is he always like this?

 **boywonderbread:** pretty much

 **goddessofthehunt:** wait so u know him irl???

 **goddessofthehunt:** how many people in this gc do u know?

 **boywonderbread:** pretty much everyone

 **boywonderbread:** i know wally from school

 **boywonderbread:** also bruce and his uncle had to work together for a thing once

 **boywonderbread:** i know kaldur and roy from school/legal guardians/parental figures working together

 **boywonderbread:** i meet megan and artemis when they interviewed for the internship

 **boywonderbread:** and i know conner because of his dad works with bruce a lot

 **wallman:** lol ‘works with’

 **souperboy:** whats that supposed to mean

 **wallman:** interpret as u wish

 **boywonderbread:** ok westley

 **wallman:** ok but if im westley whos buttercup

 **goddessofthehunt:** can u not

 **goddessofthehunt:** u dont even know us

 **wallman:** not true!

 **wallman:** i know dick, kaldur, roy, and lowkey conner

 **souperboy:** we met once

 **wallman:** twice

 **wallman:** at the one gala and at dicks house

 **wallman:** also we go to the same school

 **souperboy:** all of us go to the same school

 **goddessofthehunt:** no

 **godessofthehunt:** i go to gotham north

 **hellom’gann:** but the scholarship is for gotham academy??

 **goddessofthehunt:** im transfering over fall break

 **wallman:** lit thats like in 2 weeks right

 **goddessofthehunt:** its also when i start the internship

 **goddessofthehunt:** yeah

 **boywonderbread:** we should all meet up before then though

 **kaldamn:** when?

 **boywonderbread:** idk im available on saturday

 **hellom’gann:** i am available anytime this week/weekend

 **wallman:** i can do saturday

 **wallman:** but only after 2ish

 **boywonderbread:** is saturday at 2:30 good for everyone?

 **goddessofthehunt:** where

 **wallman:** what about that ice cream store down 5rh?

 **redarrow:** 5rh?

 **wallman:** u know what i meant

 **kaldamn:** that sounds good for me

 **hellom’gann:** that works for me!

 **goddessofthehunt:** i can manage that

 **redarrow:** what if i dont want to

 **souperboy:** works for me

 **souperboy:** you have to

 **redarrow:** gross

 **redarrow:** ill be there

 **redarrow:** kaldur is forcing me

 **boywonderbread:** thanks kaldur!

 **kaldamn:** np

 **hellom’gann:** see you guys Saturday!

 **wallman:** see ya 


	2. that got angsty quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wally is bored, the girls are curious, roy is angsty (but what else is new)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this during chem yesterday instead of paying attention

**_Wayne Internship thing_ **

 

**wallman:** uuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh

**wallman:** immm soooo boreddddddd

**boywonderbread:** whats up

**wallman:** im in chem rn and we arent doing anything

**wallman:** like my teacher was just fucking like

**wallman:** ‘work on the study guide’

**wallman:** ‘its not mandatory but do it anyway!’

**hellom’gann:** so why aren’t you doing it?

**hellom’gann:** even if its not mandatory its still something to do

**wallman:** i did it last night!

**wallman:** i thought it was due today!

**wallman:** so now im bored

**redarrow:** and why are you telling us

**wallman:** because im bored!

**wallman:** i want to talk to people and not play on my computer 

**redarrow:** why cant you talk to people in your class

**wallman:** they all suck

**boywonderbread:** its true

**souperboy:** how do u know

**boywonderbread:** i hacked into the school system

**wallman:** ohmy god

**wallman:** my teacher is trying to teach and like 2 people are paying attention

**hellom’gann:** why would dick hack into the school system???

**goddessofthehunt:** can you guys stop im actually trying to pay attention in class

**goddessofthehunt:** and my phone blowing up isn’t helping

**wallman:** no

**goddessofthehunt:** then can i leave the gc

**boywonderbread:** No.

**souperboy:** probably not

**hellom’gann:** is no one else questiong this????

**hellom’gann:** like seriously why did dick hack the school sytem????????

**redarrow:** can /i/ leave

**boywonderbread:** /no/

**kaldamn:** no

**wallman:** NO

**wallman:** asldkcnkal kaldurs been lurking

**goddessofthehunt:** IF I HAVE TO SUFFER YOU DO TO

**wallman:** yea harper suffer with the rest of us

**redarrow:** youre the one whos fucking /making us suffer/

**hellom’gann:** harper?

**boywonderbread:** roy’s last name

**goddessofthehunt:** wait

**goddessofthehunt:** roy harper?

**goddessofthehunt:** as in ward of oliver queen roy harper?

**boywonderbread:** yes

**hellom’gann:** if you’re the ward of oliver queen why are you in the internship program? 

**hellom’gann:** its not like you need the scholarship

**redarrow:** like i said yesterday

**redarrow:** l didnt apply for the internship

**redarrow:** i applied for an actual position

**goddessofthehunt:** that still doesnt explain why you need the money

**goddessofthehunt:** or why you live in gotham??

**redarrow:** i moved out

**hellom’gann:** why?

**boywonderbread:** so wally is chem sufficiently interesting now or are you just lurking

 

**_goddessofthehunt_ ** _ to  _ **_hellom’gann_ **

 

**goddessofthehunt:** i wonder why the sudden subject change

**hellom’gann:** i dont think we should push the issue

 

**_kaldamn_ ** _ to  _ **_goddessofthehunt_ ** _ and  _ **_hellom’gann_ **

 

**kaldamn:** please do not ask roy any more questions about him and oliver

**kaldamn:** its a sensitive topic

**hellom’gann:** okay

**hellom’gann:** sorry if we pushed too hard

 

**_Wayne Internship thing_ **

 

**wallman:** naw its still boring

**wallman:** my teacher just walked over to this side of the classroom

**wallman:** so i had to put my phone away

**boywonderbread:** naw?

**wallman:** shut

**souperboy:** aljsbdsjjabdb naw

**hellom’gann:** im still curious as to why dick hacked the school

**boywonderbread:** shhhh dont worry about it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. team, assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wally and dick have a weird friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is coming up so late
> 
> anywho this is the saturday chapter,, time for them all to meet

**_Wayne Internship thing_ **

 

**hellom’gann:** im so excited to meet everyone!

**wallman:** me too tbh

**wallman:** tho i might be a few mins late

**boywonderbread:** that illeagal

**souperboy:** how will we know what we look like though

**souperboy:** i only know what dick kaldur and wally look like

**boywonderbread:** simple

**boywonderbread:** no one arrive before me

**boywonderbread:** i know what everyone looks like

**goddessofthehunt:** how will we know when to leave so that we get there after you 

**boywonderbread:** alfred is dropping me off at like 2:10 or somth

**kaldamn:** who’s alfred

**boywonderbread:** bruce’s butler/chauffeur

**wallman:** HES THE BEST 

**wallman:** WE DONT DESERVE HIM

**wallman:** HIS COOKING IS THE BEST THING EVER

**souperboy:** i disagree

**souperboy:** you’ve never had my grandma’s cooking

**wallman:** true

**wallman:** but can it really compare to alfreds?

**souperboy:** yes

 

**hellom’gann:** just btw im on my way to the ice cream store

**hellom’gann:** i live kinda far away tho so dick you can probably get there before me if you leave now

**boywonderbread:** bold of you to assume im not already here

**redarrow:** are you

_ [received 1 photo from  _ **_boywonderbread_ ** _ ] _

**kaldamn:** why are you wearing sunglasses

**kaldamn:** you’re inside

**boywonderbread:** aesthetic

 

**boywonderbread:** oh look

_ [received 1 photo from  _ **_boywonderbread_ ** _ ] _

**boywonderbread:** a wild conner appears

**goddessofthehunt:** r u gonna do that when all of us arrive

**boywonderbread:** i mean i wasnt planning on it

**kaldamn:** i just picked up roy, we will be arriving shortly

**goddessofthehunt:** i just left too

**wallman:** lit

 

**wallman:** omw

 

**_wallman_ ** _ to  _ **_boywonderbread_ **

 

**wallman:** dude!

**wallman:** u didnt tell me m’gann was hot!!!!

**boywonderbread:** y does it matter

**wallman:** aaahhhhhhhhhh

**wallman:** everyone is pretty what do i do

**boywonderbread:** u r a disaster

**wallman:** y r all the internship people so good looking???!!!?!?

**wallman:** even artemis!!

**boywonderbread:** i cant believe u guys have already got in an argument 

**wallman:** i can’t help it if im a disaster pan

**boywonderbread:** u kno what u should do

**wallman:** what

**boywonderbread:** be an aster pan

**wallman:** aster?

**boywonderbread:** one sec

 

**wallman:** dude thats so dumb

**wallman:** i cant believe ur continuing the wheleming thing

**boywonderbread:** why’d you text that and say it irl

**wallman:** to make sure it got through to you

**boywonderbread:** bitch

 

**_Wayne Internship thing_ **

 

**hellom’gann:** that was fun!

**boywonderbread:** totally aster

**wallman:** no

**souperboy:** lol

**boywonderbread:** at least conner appreciates me

**boywonderbread:** WALLY

**wallman:** yes honey?

**boywonderbread:** ╭∩╮(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

**wallman:** *loud offended gasp*

**wallman:** jerk

**wallman:** i thought u loved me

**boywonderbread:** sucks to suck

**wallman:** *more offended gasping*

**wallman:** what about tHE CHILREN

**boywonderbread:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**wallman:** BUT WELL DIE WITHOUT YOU

**boywonderbread:** then perish

**souperboy:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

**hellom’gann:** i was so confused for a sec

**hellom’gann:** trying to figure out why a well would die without dick

**goddessofthehunt:** you guys are weird

**kaldamn:** who are the children in this situation

**wallman:** hmmmmmmmmm

**boywonderbread:** roy and conner

**redarrow:** wtf im older than both of u

**souperboy:** we’re BOTH older than both of you

**wallman:** u dont kno how old i am

**wallman:** were both sophmores

**souperboy:** im 16

**wallman:** oh

**wallman:** guess u r older then

**redarrow:** when ur the oldest person in the group chat :p

**boywonderbread:** shut

**redarrow:** oh sorry i forgot there was a freshman in this gc

**goddessofthehunt:** this conversation has gone in so many directions

**hellom’gann:** i like it

**hellom’gann:** we’re bonding

**boywonderbread:** nothing like some good bondage between the team

**souperboy:** NO

**boywonderbread:** ;)

**goddessofthehunt:** get that winky face away from me

**wallman:** ;))))

**goddessofthehunt:** bye

 

**_goddessofthehunt_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**wallman:** wow

 

**_boywonderbread_ ** _ added  _ **_goddessofthehunt_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**boywonderbread:** no leaving

**boywonderbread:** thats illegal

**redarrow:** dammit

**redarrow:** i was gonna leave

**kaldamn:** no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear  
> Wally- 15, sophomore in hs  
> Dick- 14, freshman in hs  
> Roy- 17, senior  
> Kaldur- 16, junior  
> M'gann- 15, sophomore  
> Artemis- 16, junior  
> Conner- 16, sophomore
> 
> also the gaps in the dick/wally text is because dick was telling the whole group his aster spiel


	4. wow im behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm i started writing this chapter in october??? and just now finishing it in december???? oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so late,,,, i got really busy with school, and actually had to start paying attention in chem lol
> 
> anyway i was going to kinda follow my own timeline with this fic but now,,,, im just gonna do whatever

**_wallman_ ** _ changed the name to  _ **_is anyone going to hoco_ **

 

**goddessofthehunt:** no

**hellom’gann:** i am!!

**redarrow:** i wish i wasnt

**kaldamn:** no u dont

**boywonderbread:** idk

**boywonderbread:** im undecided

**souperboy:** probably not

**wallman:** do the poeple who are going have dates

**wallman:** or going with friends

**boywonderbread:** poeple

**goddessofthehunt:** poeple

**souperboy:** poeple

**wallman:** shut

**hellom’gann:** i dont have a date, i was going to go by myself

**kaldamn:** roy and i are going together

**wallman:** hhhnnnnnnnnggggggg does anyone want to go with me???

**goddessofthehunt:** i will

**wallman:** really?!?!?

**goddessofthehunt:** no

**wallman:** :((((

**boywonderbread:** i was thinking of going with babs but i can go with you wally

**wallman:** nah dude go with babs

**wallman:** its chill

**boywonderbread:** or we could go as a group

**boywonderbread:** like,, babs u and i

**boywonderbread:** and m’gann could go with us too

**hellom’gann:** thatd be cool!

**hellom’gann:** whos babs though

**boywonderbread:** a friend of mine

**boywonderbread:** she’s a sophomore too

**boywonderbread:** redhead, daughter of the commissioner, full name barbara, 

**boywonderbread:** you’ve probably seen her around

**hellom’gann:** oh i think she’s in one of my classes

**wallman:** so r we all going?

**boywonderbread:** ill check with babs

 

**_boywonderbread_ ** _ to  _ **_oracle_ **

 

**boywonderbread:** hey is it okay if for homecoming some of the we intership people come?

**boywonderbread:** just wally and m’gann

**oracle:** ew wally

**oracle:** is that the m’gann from my bio class?

**boywonderbread:** probably?

**boywonderbread:** how many m’ganns do you know?

**oracle:** true

**oracle:** i dont really care

**oracle:** its not like we were going on a date

**boywonderbread:** true

**oracle:** if you’re bringing people can i bring bette?

**boywonderbread:** sure

**boywonderbread:** the more the merrier

**oracle:** cool

 

 ** _boywonderbread_** _to_ ** _is anyone going to hoco_**

 

**boywonderbread:** babs said sure

**wallman:** lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short but its finals and break is next week so expect more updates soon!


	5. "just aqualad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here come that dick angst

**_oracle_ ** _ added  _ **_boywonderbread, wallman, and bettewithane_ ** _ to  _ **_HOCO_ **

 

**oracle:** quick

**oracle:** dick or wally add m’gann

 

**_wallman_ ** _ added  _ **_hellom’gann_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**hellom’gann:** hello!

**hellom’gann:** what is this

**oracle:** this is everyone whos going to hoco

**hellom’gann:** so,, are you babs?

**oracle:** ye

**hellom’gann:** and the other person i dont know is ?

**bettewithane:** bette kane

**bettewithane:** we’re in the same english

**hellom’gann:** oh cool

**wallman:** so whats the plan for hoco?

**wallman:** like,,,, r we getting dinner before

**oracle:** that why i made the chat

**oracle:** so we can make plans

**bettewithane:** im down for whatever

**boywonderbread:** alfred said that everyone can come over to get ready and that he would make food

**oracle:** what time?

**boywonderbread:** he also said that he’ll take pictures

**boywonderbread:** like 4:30?

**wallman:** works for me

**oracle:** same

**bettewithane:** im down

**hellom’gann:** sounds good!

 

**_boywonderbread_ ** _ to  _ **_is anyone going to hoco_ **

 

**boywonderbread:** ugh

**wallman:** ??

**boywonderbread:** just found out some of us have to speak at a gala or smth

**boywonderbread:** bruce was very vague about it

**boywonderbread:** i didnt hear the whole conversation though

**boywonderbread:** so maybe hes not so much vague as not saying all the details when im eavesdropping

**hellom’gann:** why were you eavesdropping?

**boywonderbread:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   fun

**souperboy:** what did bruce say

**boywonderbread:** idk something about a gala and the internship

**boywonderbread:** he also mentioned kaldur

**boywonderbread:** idk what thats about though

**kaldamn:** hm

 

**_boywonderbread_ ** _ to  _ **_wallman_ **

 

**boywonderbread:** i lied

**boywonderbread:** i totally know what b said about kaldur

**wallman:** oooohhhh

**wallman:** spill the tea

**boywonderbread:** so apparently

**boywonderbread:** bruce thinks that kaldur should be in charge of the internship

**boywonderbread:** like instead of me

**wallman:** that ridiculous!   
**wallman:** i should be in charge

**boywonderbread:** no,, you shouldn’t

**wallman:** yeah thats probably for the best

**wallman:** but why doesn’t he think you should be in charge?

**wallman:** kaldur isnt even the oldest

**wallman:** its roy

**wallman:** nvm roy being in charge would be a bad idea

**boywonderbread:** why cant i be in charge though?

**boywonderbread:** the internship was my idea!

**wallman:** uh no

**wallman:** kaldur and i helped

**boywonderbread:** yeah but it was my idea originally

**boywonderbread:** you guys just helped come up with details

**wallman:** anyway

**wallman:** do you know why

**boywonderbread:** no!

**boywonderbread:** all i heard was ‘im thinking of placing kaldur’am in charge of the whole operation’ ans flipped

**boywonderbread:** like,, i thought this was my opportunity to prove myself to him?? or at least show that i can be responsible with stuff like that???

**wallman:** prove yourself to him ???

**boywonderbread:** idk

**boywonderbread:** i just feel like he has so many cool accomplishments and stuff,,, like how am i supposed to compare to him

**boywonderbread:** im not even his real son,,,, like how am i supposed to live up to him

**boywonderbread:** nvm that probably doesnt make sense

**wallman:** no it does

**wallman:** sorta

**wallman:** but anyway dude you shouldn’t worry about that

**wallman:** bruce loves you

**wallman:** maybe he is just sane and doesnt think a 14 year old should be in charge of a bunch of high schoolers

**wallman:** not that i dont think youd be a good leader 

**wallman:** youd be a better leader than me or conner thats for sure

**wallman:** but also like

**wallman:** youre 14 man

**boywonderbread:** i know its just

**boywonderbread:** aaahhhhhhhhhhhh

**wallman:** do you wanna talk about it?

**boywonderbread:** we are ?? talking about it ???

**wallman:** no like over the phone

**wallman:** i find that sometimes its easier to express how you feel if you say it out loud

**boywonderbread:** oh okay

**boywonderbread:** i dont really want bruce or alfred to hear though

**wallman:** you live in a giant fucking manor

**boywonderbread:** yeah but the bedrooms are close to each other

**wallman:** i guess

**boywonderbread:** idk if i even really want to talk about it rn

**boywonderbread:** i think im just tired

**wallman:** then go to sleep!

**wallman:** and tomorrow after school we’ll go to the internship and find out what bruce was really saying

**wallman:** maybe you misheard him

**boywonderbread:** maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about how late this chapter is going up, but my computer broke over break and i finally got it fixed
> 
> i would say expect a new chapter soon but tbh i have no idea when im going to have it done


	6. i did not may attention in math this week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had absolutly no idea what to do for this chapter,,, because i wanted it to be a filler chapter so i can get to more plot related stuff without dumping it all on at one time

**_is anyone going to hoco_ **

 

 **wallman:** ugh school is so boring

 **wallman:** I️ wanna go hoooommmmmeeee

 

 **wallman:** hello??

 

 **wallman:** is anyone here???

 

 **boywonderbread:** no go away

 **wallman:** dick!!

 **boywonderbread:** i have regrets

 **wallman:** ew gross

 **souperboy:** what happened

 **wallman:** some kid said the f slur

 **boywonderbread:** 😬

 **redarrow:** i can beat him up if you want

 **wallman:** no no its fine

 **wallman:** it wasnt like,, directed at me or anything

 **goddessofthehunt:** do u guys ever pay attention in class

 **kaldamn:** apparently not

 **hellom’gann:** im just excited to find out what bruce was saying last night

 **souperboy:** me too tbh

 **kaldamn:** im curious as to why he would mention me

 **boywonderbread:** same

 **goddessofthehunt:** wait

 **goddessofthehunt:** is wally gay

 **wallman:** nah bro

 **wallman:** im pan

 **boywonderbread:** hi pan im dick

 **wallman:** yes

 **wallman:** you are

 **boywonderbread:** wow how original

 **goddessofthehunt:** aw fuck

 **kaldamn:** what happened

 **goddessofthehunt:** i was paying attention to the gc and now i have no idea whats going on in math

 **boywonderbread:** u shouls know not to go on your phone during class

 **goddessofthehunt:**  hypocrite

 **hellom’gann:** what math do u have?

 **goddessofthehunt:** geometry

 **goddessofthehunt:** its not that bad ill just look it up later

 **souperboy:** at least u dont go to ga yet

 **souperboy:** if the geometry teacher here caught you on your phone 😬

 **boywonderbread:** what do you mean tornado doesnt care

 **redarrow:** i thought tornado taught robotics

 **souperboy:** theres more than one geometry teacher

 **goddessofthehunt:** who do u have conner

 **souperboy:** ivo

 **kaldamn:** doesnt he also teach robotics??

 **goddessofthehunt:** damn how many robotics classes do u have

 **souperboy:** a lot apparently

 **goddessofthehunt:** wtf r these triangles doing

 **wallman:** oh geometry

 **wallman:** you and your stupid triangles

 **wallman:** so glad fall break is in a day

 **goddessofthehunt:** yeah but then theres a possibility of me being in one of your classes

 **goddessofthehunt:** personally not looking forward to that

 **wallman:** y r u so mean to me

 

 **_wallman_ ** _to_ **_boywonderbread_ **

 

 **wallman:** hey how r u doing

 **boywonderbread:** im okay

 **boywonderbread:** a little anxious for this afternoon but

 **boywonderbread:** im okay

 **wallman:** u sure?

 **wallman:** we dont have to be at we until like, 5:30 right?

 **boywonderbread:** yeah i think so

 **wallman:** want to get coffee with me before

 **boywonderbread:** sure

 **boywonderbread:** where

 **wallman:** starbucks

 **boywonderbread:** cool

 

 **_kaldamn_ ** _changed the name to_ **_we internship_ **

 

 **goddessofthehunt:** whos ready to find out what the fuck were doing at the gala

 **goddessofthehunt:** also its my first official day on the internship so

 **hellom'gann:** yay!

 **kaldamn:** im looking forward to working with you more

 **souperboy:**  so i know its supposed to be wayne enterprises internship but it really looks like it says ‘we internship’

 **boywonderbread:** well, we *do* internship

 **wallman:** lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for any of you confused with the timeline-- because lets face it, i did not plan the timeline before and am making this up as i go-- its wednesday? ig? maybe tuesday? in this chapter, fall break is the weekend, and hoco is the next weekend


	7. *throws hat on the floor in frustration and storms out*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rage quit icon rage quits, and bruce makes a cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to post... ive had most of it written since like february,,,,,

**_we internship_ **

 

**_reddarrow_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**goddessofthehunt:** wow dick gonna add him back

**boywonderbread:** no

**goddessofthehunt:** y not

**boywonderbread:** because

**boywonderbread:** he quit 

**hellom’gann:** when did that happen??

**kaldamn:** after artemis conner and you left

**goddessofthehunt:** oh shit what happened

**wallman:** he was pissed about how awesome kaldur is

**kaldamn:** thats not what happened

**boywonderbread:** i mean, it kind of is

**kaldamn:** it was a long time coming

**kaldamn:** he was already mad because bruce was “treating him like a child”

**souperboy:** … he is one though

**wallman:** not really,,, he’s almost 18

**boywonderbread:** he blew up at bruce because he was not being given the correct opportunities or something

**boywonderbread:** he feels like he deserves better than what he got

**boywonderbread:** or something

**goddessofthehunt:** wow entitled much?

**goddessofthehunt:** i mean hes been given the opportunity to work with /wayne enterprises/ 

**goddessofthehunt:** and i know he wanted an actual position but like hes in fuking high school

**goddessofthehunt:** and its not like its unpaid!

**goddessofthehunt:** i mean it kinda is but it pays for tuition at the top school in the city!!

**goddessofthehunt:** and he could probably get an actual position if he interned through college

**wallman:** wow,,,

**wallman:** try telling roy that

**goddessofthehunt:** maybe i will

**wallman:** you wont do it 

**wallman:** no balls

**goddessofthehunt:** watch me

**boywonderbread:** what if we didnt get artemis killed

**kaldamn:** also i already tried talking to him

**kaldamn:** he wouldnt listen

**souperboy:** are we going to get another intern?

**souperboy:** like someone to replace him??

**boywonderbread:** idk 

**boywonderbread:** maybe

 

**_boywonderbread_ ** _ to  _ **_brucewayne_ **

 

**boywonderbread:** are you going to replace roy

**boywonderbread:** like,, get another person for the internship

**brucewayne:** I’ve been looking into options.

**brucewayne:** Why?

**boywonderbread:** conner was curious

**brucewayne:** Okay.

**brucewayne:** What are you doing for homecoming?

**brucewayne:** Alfred said something about people coming over.

**boywonderbread:** wally, babs, bette, and m’gann are coming at like 4:30 for food and stuff

**brucewayne:** What day is homecoming?

**boywonderbread:** next friday is the game, the dance is on saturday

**brucewayne:** I have a meeting on that saturday from 4-5, so i might not be at the manor.

**boywonderbread:** okay

**boywonderbread:** wait why do you have a meeting on a saturday?

**brucewayne:** Make sure to take pictures.

**brucewayne:** Because the board is incompetent

**boywonderbread:** lol

**boywonderbread:** i will

 

**_we internship_ **

 

**boywonderbread:** bruce says hes “looking into options”

**boywonderbread:** so idk what that means

**kaldamn:** so maybe

**hellom’gann:** ngl i hope we do

**wallman:** total subject change, but when do we have to be there for the gala?

**boywonderbread:** 6:15

**hellom’gann:** what exactly are we doing again?

**boywonderbread:** kaldur and i have to give little speeches about the internship and how it helps people or something

**goddessofthehunt:** and we just have to stand there and look pretty

**boywonderbread:** so wallys going to have a tough time

**wallman:** hey!

**wallman:** im always pretty

**goddessofthehunt:** sure

**boywonderbread:** anyway after kaldur and i talk bruce will talk about expanding the program 

**boywonderbread:** but it’ll probably be a while before they actually expand the program,,,, because the board members will want to see how well it works and if they should really put the money and effort into it

**boywonderbread:** or as bruce puts it

**boywonderbread:** “the board is incompetent and hates all of my ideas so it’ll be some time before i convince them to expand it”

**goddessofthehunt:** what money we’re unpaid ?

**boywonderbread:** for the scholarships? idk bruce just said they had a thing with the money

**wallman:** dont they give out scholarships normally though?

**boywonderbread:** yeah but like,,,, there are more with the internship??

**boywonderbread:** idk

**wallman:** oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry it took me so long to post this,,,, but since its the summer i have more time to write and honestly have been feeling more inspired so like, fingers crossed that ill post more often

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any questions about the au hit me up at https://aj-thegay.tumblr.com/


End file.
